


Yikes

by ohmystylo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmystylo/pseuds/ohmystylo
Summary: After meeting up for Monokuma Thai Chi in the Grape house, the students discover Nagito missing. Hajime goes to look for him and finds him in a rather odd predicament.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Honey I shrunk the Nagito

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this is a vore fic lol, the vore will probably be in chapter 2 or 3 but I will put a warning for the chapter its on,

Hajime was starving. It had only been a few days since they all had been trapped in the funhouse, and with the new motive in place, no one being allowed food until a murder took place, it was only natural he felt this way. He slowly sat up off the mat he was sleeping on and stretched, his eyes heavy, almost as if small weights were attached to them. Hajime stood up and his eyes went fuzzy. He stumbled around for a second before catching himself on the wall. “I need to eat something before I pass out.” Hajime thought to himself, but what was he supposed to do? He didn’t want anyone to kill each other but the pain in his stomach was unbearable. After regaining his composure, Hajime exited his room and headed to grape house for Monokuma Tai Chi.

Not to his surprise, Akane and Mechamaru were already waiting in grape house. “Yo, Hajime!” Akane shouted, “How’re you holding up?” Hajime inquired. Almost as if on cue Akanes stomach growled, “Ugh, I’m so hungry.” Akane pouted, “Hey Hajime, let me take a bite out of ya!” She drooled. “Um.... no thanks.” Hajime backed up, he knew she was joking but the look in her eyes said otherwise. “Yeah, didn’t you know Akane?” Mechamaru asked, “There isn’t as much nutrients in raw meat as there is in cooked meat! You would have to cook Hajime first for there to be enough nutritional value!” Hajime faked a laugh at his advice to Akane, then they all stood there in awkward silence.

The silence was broken as Kazuichi entered grape house. “Yes!” He exclaimed, “I got here before miss Sonia, and Gundhams not here! Now I can talk with her as soon as she gets here, and not have to worry about Gundham.” He said cheerfully with a toothy grin. His grin quickly faded when Sonia and Gundham walked in together, talking to one another. Kazuichi just stood there, mouth agape as they walked in. He quickly gathered himself and ran up to the two. “Haha, miss Sonia!” He said, completely ignoring Gundham. “How did you sleep-” He was cut off by Gundham exclaiming “How dare you talk so casually refer to the princess of darkness!” Shocked, Kazuichi replied “What the heck dude? Miss Sonia isn’t some princess of darkness, she’s just a normal princess!” He paused. “W-well, but she’s not just any normal princess you know, she’s the most beautiful princess there is!” He said trying to save himself from indirectly insulting her. “Please, boys, stop fighting.” Sonia said carefully. Gundham huffed and turned away. “Whatever…” Kazuichi said as he turned away. 

The next person to enter was Fuyuhiko, who didn’t have much to say. Shortly after, Chiaki followed, yawning as she entered. Then out of nowhere as always, Monokuma popped up. “Well? Is everyone here?” Monokuma took a second and counted, “1...2...3...4...5...6...7...Hey! Where’s Nagito? He’s late!” Monokuma fumed. Hajime looked around, and sure enough, Nagito was nowhere to be found. “I haven’t seen him all morning.” Kazuichi said. “Hmmm…Hajime! Go find Nagito.” Monokuma exclaimed. Hajime opened his mouth but no words came out. He looked around the room and everyone was staring at him. He sighed, “Fine, I’ll go find him.” He said defeatedly as he turned and headed for the second floor of grape house.

Hajime walked down the corridor until he got into the room Nagito was staying in. He hesitated for a second, then knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He reached for the doorknob. It was unlocked. Hajime slowly opened the door. Nagito's room was much nicer than Hajimes, with an actual bed instead of just a mat, but as Hajime looked around, Nagito didn't seem to be anywhere in the room. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Nagito?” He called out to the empty room. Nothing. He walked over and examined a bookshelf near the bed, then, in the silence, Hajime swore he heard someone calling his name. “Nagito?” He called out again, “Hajime!” He heard a very small voice, as if it was coming from far away. His eyes scanned the room and stopped on the bed. There was what looked like a small doll about six inches tall on the bed, only it was moving, “Hajime!” He heard again, this time very clearly coming from the doll. As he got closer, it started looking more and more like Nagito. By the time he came over and kneeled next to the bed, he could tell that it looked identical to Nagito. “Nagito, is that you?” Hajime said softly. “Ah, yes, it’s me.” The doll, or actually, Nagito replied. “What happened to you?” Hajime asked. “I don’t know I just woke up like this…” Nagito said breathing heavily, all that screaming must have worn him out. Hajime reached out towards him, and Nagito skittered backwards landing on his behind. “Ah…one second...Hajime....please let me catch my breath…” Hajime retracted his hand and waited as Nagito’s fast paced breathing slowed. “Ok.” Nagito said standing up. Hajime again reached out towards him, slower this time, and laid his hand down for Nagito to climb on. Soon he felt tiny feet, climb onto his hand, and could feel a warmth spreading through his face, and quickly looked away. “Why am I blushing?” Hajime thought to himself, “Maybe I’m embarrassed?” He didn't know why he would be embarrassed though. Once the heat in his face calmed down, he turned back to Nagito and stood up slowly. It was still too fast for Nagito and he had to grab onto Hajimes thumb for stability. Hajime brought his hand close to his chest, and slowly tipped Nagito into his shirt pocket. Then exited the room.

Hajime walked back to the first floor of grape house, back to where everyone else was. “Ah, you’re back!” Sonia exclaimed, “Did you find him?” Hajime could feel Nagito squirming in his pocket. “Well…” Hajime hesitated, he didn't know why but for some reason a part of him didn't want to tell anyone else about this. He decided otherwise , reaching into his shirt pocket, pulling out the small teen, “Yes.” Everyone gasped and gathered around Hajime. Everyone was speechless, until Kazuichi piped up, “Dude, what happened to you?” 

“I- er…” Nagito stuttered.

“This was probably Monokumas doing.” Gundham stated, but as everyone looked around the room, the bear was nowhere to be found. “What are we going to do now?” Akane asked. “Well, we can’t leave him on his own, it would be hard for him to travel like this.” Sonia said. “He would surely become the victim underfoot as well…” Gundham added. “What the heck Gundham!” Kazuichi shouted. “I am just speaking the truth.” Gundham replied. Nagito looked around at the giant faces surrounding him, and curled up on himself subconsciously, and the loud voices around him got blocked out as he was lost in his own thoughts. 

“Did you hear me?” Hajime said, and Nagito was snapped back to reality. “Ah, no sorry I didn’t.” Nagito said quietly. “I said,” Hajime said, annoyed, “Who do you want to watch over you for now?” Nagito looked around the room again and saw everyone’s piercing glaze, it sent a shiver down his spine. “Oh, it’s alright, I can take care of myself.” He said with a weak smile. Suddenly Hajime’s face got a lot closer to Nagito. “Weren't you listening?” Hajime asked. “None of us want to become murderers because you thought you could take care of yourself.” 

“Oh.” Nagito muttered.

Hajime sighed. “I’ll take care of you.” 

This was not going to be fun.


	2. A Little Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito go back to Hajime's room, and Hajime decides to indulge himself in a little snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the vore chapter, so be warned.

After finishing talking with everybody, they all split up back to their rooms, except for Nagito who went with Hajime. Once back in his room, Hajime set Nagito down on the table. “Umm…How are you feeling?” Hajime asked awkwardly. “I’m fine.” Nagito replied, avoiding eye contact. Hajime sighed “Good, I guess…So what’s the last thing you remember?” Hajime asked. “Ah, well, nothing special really, I just went to the room I was staying in and went to sleep” Nagito replied. The two sat in silence for a while.

After a few minutes, Hajime stood up to go get a book from the bookshelf but the lack of iron from not eating so long got to him and his vision went dark as he crumpled to the ground. “Hajime?” Nagito shouted, watching him fall from the side of the table. “Had Hajime finally died from lack of food?” Nagito thought to himself. “No, it hasn't been long enough for that.” Either way Nagito had to find a way off the table. He peered over the edge and saw a dingy cushion that Hajime was sitting on earlier. Nagito stopped for a second, going over the decisions he had, before deciding to trust his ultimate luck, and jumped off the table

He landed with a small ‘oomf’ onto the cushion. Nagito stood up and looked around, everything looked so huge from his perspective. Even Hajime lying down on the floor was as tall as a fence. Slowly, Nagito walked towards the unconscious Hajime and even before getting close, he could see his giant chest rising up and down, he was definitely still alive, although he hit his head pretty hard when he fell. For a moment Nagito stood and peered up at the body of the teen on the floor, before taking a deep breath and scaling his shirt by grabbing handfuls of fabric and pulling himself up. Soon, Nagito made it onto his chest, breathing heavy. It was hard for Nagito to keep his balance though, with the constant falling and rising of Hajimes chest. He carefully walked across towards his face. “Hajime!” Nagito shouted. No response. “Hajime!” He yelled again louder. This time it did the trick, Hajime shot into a sitting position, sending Nagito to the floor,and looked around the room. “Ah...my head.” Hajime complained, before seeing Nagito on the floor. “Nagito? How did you get off the table?” Hajime asked. “I just jumped…” Nagito replied. Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

Hajime tried to stand up again, this time using the bed to support him, and went over to the bookshelf, scanning it. He then returned to sitting by the table with a book. Nagito went up to his side and asked, “Hajime? Er...can you help me back up onto the table?” “Oh, sure.” Hajime held out his hand and Nagito climbed on. He set Nagito back on the table and began reading his book. A few minutes later Nagito walked over to the book and began to read with Hajime, occasionally asking him to turn the page, because he couldn't. 

There was no Monokuma announcement but Hajimes internal clock could tell it was getting late. “Um... where do you want to sleep, Nagito?” Hajime asked. “Oh, I can just sleep on the floor,” Nagito replied. Hajime sighed. He took one of the spare shirts Monokuma supplied, and folded it neatly. Hajime set it down next to the mat on the floor. “There you can sleep here.” Hajime stated. Nagito nodded and had Hajime help him to the floor. He then walked over and laid on the shirt. Hajime then laid on the mat beside him and the two tried to fall asleep, the pain from their empty stomachs keeping them awake. Eventually though, they both drifted off to sleep. 

Nagito slowly opened his eyes. Hajime was standing over him, with a book in his hand. “Ah, Hajime, good morning.” Hajime didn't reply. Instead he bent over and grabbed Nagito forcefully and held him tightly in his hands. “H-hajime...you’re hurting me-” Nagito stopped himself. Maybe Hajime was trying to kill him. His grip tightened. Maybe Hajime had gotten tired of watching over him, maybe he was following the motive and couldn't bear the hunger any longer. Either way, he must be doing all this in the name of hope and was taking Nagito up on the offer of being murdered. Hajime’s grip was constantly tightening, Nagito could feel his ribs cracking. Just as Nagito thought he was about to lose consciousness the squeezing stopped, and he found himself free falling. He hit the floor and felt a deafening crack, and immense pain. He tried to move but couldn't, something must have happened to his spine when he fell. He looked up at Hajime,with the book still in hand. “Goodbye Nagito.” Hajime took the book and with all his force, slammed it down on Nagito.

Nagito woke up in a cold sweat. He felt his body, nothing seemed to be broken. Was it just a dream? He looked over and saw Hajime still asleep on the mat. Nagito took a deep breath. Not able to fall back asleep, Nagito sat in silence on the folded shirt. Eventually, Hajime woke up. God he was so hungry. Hajime felt like he couldn't move, he was so hungry. He had to find something to eat. Anything. He turned his head and saw Nagito sitting on his shirt. That word echoed in his mind. Anything. He laid still and thought to himself for a while, could he really do it? It would be murder but atleast everyone one else would get to live if they found him out. He had decided he was going to do it.

Nagito looked back over to Hajime and his vision was filled with a huge hand coming towards him, he tried to back up out of the way but it was too late. Hajime grabbed him and sat up. Nagito winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the squeezing to start, but it never did. He opened his eyes and looked at Hajime. Hajime had this look on his face, it looked like he was sad, but at the same time, excited. Nagito was brought closer to Hajime’s face, and he thought he was going to tell him something, Hajime opened his mouth, but no words came out. Nagito was about to say something, when he suddenly found his upper half submerged in Hajime’s mouth. Hajime swished him around in his mouth, prodding him with his tongue, trying to savour the taste of his meal. Nagito tried to say something but the moment he opened his mouth it was instantly filled with saliva. He tried his best to spit it out, but his attention was quickly diverted when Hajime leaned his head back, and Nagito began to slide towards his throat. Nagito braced himself, and all of a sudden, he felt an immense pressure surrounding him. He could feel himself slowly getting pushed down Hajime’s throat. The pressure seemed to last forever, until finally, he fell into a cavern filled with liquid that burned his skin.

Nagito was in Hajime’s stomach.


	3. That Akward Moment When You Eat Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime regrets his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I wasn't really sure how to end this.

It didn’t take long for the reality of the situation to hit Hajime. He just ate Nagito. He could feel the weight of him inside his stomach. Hajime didn’t know why he did it, the hunger had overtaken him, but he had to do something now, or else Nagito would die and there would be a trial, and either nobody would figure out what happened and everyone else would die, or Hajime would get found out and be executed. Hajime scrambled to his feet, and ran to the strawberry house bathroom. Once he got there, thankfully it wasn’t occupied. Hajime rushed inside and locked the door behind him. 

Nagito was lost in thought. He was prepared for someone murder him in this killing game, but this was the last way he expected. His skin burned from the acid, he only wished Hajime had chosen a less painful and quicker death for him, but if it was in the name of hope, Nagito was fine with it. Suddenly the walls around him contracted.

Hajime bent over the sink, and in an instant his fingers were in his mouth, trying to activate his gag reflex. He threw up. Nothing but bile came out. He tried again. Still nothing. The panic was setting in by now, and Hajime was getting frantic. He shoved his fingers down his throat again, and threw up once more. This time, covered in a sticky liquid, a small figure could be seen laying in the sink, breathing heavily. 

Hajime reached for the tiny teen, but reeled his hand back when Nagito flinched in response to the large hand coming for him. It was understandable, Hajime had just tried to kill him, however weird his methods, he still tried to kill him. Hajime opened his mouth but no words came out, what was he even supposed to say? ‘Sorry for almost murdering you’? Hajime reached out again but this time, turned on the faucet. Nagito was soaked in saliva and various other bodily fluids, and probably would appreciate being able to clean himself off. Slowly Nagito stood up and walked under the running water. “Um...It’s a bit cold…” He shivered. “Oh. Sorry.” Hajime replied, turning the water to a warmer setting. After Nagito was finished, Hajime turned off the water and handed Nagito a towel that to him, was largely oversized despite being just a hand towel. 

“Nagito?” Hajime asked. “Yeah, Hajime?” Nagito replied, drying himself off. “Let’s not tell the others about this.” Hajime said.

“Agreed.”


End file.
